Top Girl
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: Because he's hurt her more than anyone else had, he'll let it go. He'll allow her to hurt him this once. It was the least he could do, right?
1. Ride

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes: <strong>Okay, so this is my 44th fanfic, my 34th about _Naruto. _This is just an experiment, a prequel, to another story I have in mind. And yes, I know I have a whole bunch of _Naruto_ fanfics to continue and finish, but I really am stressed out right now. I needed this to vent and try out different writing styles. And yes, this is named after GNA's new song.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

He couldn't understand how Naruto—his best friend, his rival, his classmate—got him to go to Ichiraku's. _Again_. For the _tenth_ time this _week_. Yes, tenth because Naruto had insisted on going there for lunch three times in these last seven days. Seven _long_ days. It was a miracle that he hadn't gone bankrupt. _Yet_.

However, when Naruto made a left turn and he saw the Ichiraku sign getting further and further away (not that he was complaining about it since his wallet wouldn't lose any of its weight tonight), he realized the dope had _something_ up his sleeve.

"Don't glare at me like that." Though the blonde was keeping his eyes on the road, he could tell from the tension that Sasuke was giving him a dirty look. "There's a get-together tonight. _Everyone_—our friends from our elementary school years_—_will be there, and I _promised_ them you'd be there, too."

The Uchiha said nothing, looking out the window. Was it too late to jump out of the car? He found out the hard way that the safety lock, the kiddie lock, was on. Damn. Dead-Last had gotten smarter.


	2. Secret

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>To Hurrican Irene, for not being so serious in my area of NJ, but to those who have passed on during this hurricane. Also, to Kyuki-chan for being the first to favorite this and to .RAWR .SMiLe .CHoMP. for being the first to review.**  
>notes: <strong>Updating any of my fanfic might take a while longer than I had intially thought. I could only get this chapter up because I had this written out on my blackberry, and I was able to sneak out one of the laptops. Mom's home cuz of surgery, so she won't let me on the computer for too long. Also, I got some summer work I got to finish, but I should be done with it fairly soon. But once school starts (Sept. 8), my workload will increase like crazy, and fanfic will not be on the top of my list anymore, but I love writing, so we'll see how long I can stay away from updating things during the school year.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

He had left the little city of Konoha. It was years ago when that happened, but it was only just a couple of months—just two _short_ months—when he returned to study at Konoha U. He had come back from Oto with high marks. _Very_ high marks. And he could have finished his studies there if the governor Orochimaru hadn't died of a heart attack, leaving all those Yakuza clans to fight for power. When word got out about this, Konoha had _immediately_ requested for Sasuke, the son of one of its most renowned families, to return home lest he got caught in an all-out civil war. Well . . . not much civil but more like gang wars.

Anyhow, in the two months he had been back, he had not tried to reconcile with anybody. Not even a single soul. He had left them with no good-bye, no words of farewell—it was only fair that he didn't give them a word of greetings either, right? He had only said good-bye—if that meeting in the middle of the night could even be called that—to one person and one person _only_, but he'd keep that a secret. Dead-Last would _never_ let him live it down if he found out somebody _else_ had gotten a good-bye when he hadn't even gotten the slightest of "hn's."

Nevertheless, when he had returned, Sasuke hadn't been surprised when it was _Naruto—o_f course, Naruto would have found out about his return. His father _was_ governor of Konoha, after all—who had first greeted him. And with a punch to the face, no less. (Sasuke _still_ hadn't gotten back at him for that just yet.)

And other than the ramen-loving idiot, the Uchiha had not tried to reconnect with anybody else from his life in Konoha, not even his own _family_.

It wasn't like he was trying to avoid them. He wasn't trying to avoid _anyone_. Or at least, that's what he told himself. But when Naruto had dragged him to the entrance of some club, Sasuke could only ignore the horrible feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. This would definitely put a damper on his plans of keeping his return a closed secret.


	3. Hating

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes: <strong>Ok, I have been able to update very early on these last couple of chapters. But do not think it's going be like that all the time. It _might_ be because the chapters will all be short and I have some already on my blackberry, but there _will_ come a time where I won't be able to update this fanfic as early as I'd like. I apologize now. Please enjoy this chapter. Also, as you all might have noticed, this fanfic is more Sasuke-centric.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

He hated parties. He hated celebrations. He hated get-togethers. He hated all that and more because of _one_ reason. Noise pollution. (Okay, so maybe pollution was taking it a bit far. But still, he didn't like the noise. At _all_.) And so, it was safe to say that Uchiha Sasuke hated clubs too.

And like at most clubs, there were a whole bunch of people. A sea of people. Dancing, sitting talking, drinking, doing whatever they were doing.

Sasuke wondered if he could escape within the crowd, but Naruto seemed to have counted for every possible idea his buddy could have come up with by having set this get-together in one of those expensive—_very_ expensive—private rooms in the back.

It was then that Sasuke decided he'd make the dope pay him back for every single cent he had spend on Ichiraku ramen. After all, if Naruto had enough cash to to spend on a private room then he'd certainly would have had enough to pay for his own meals.

And when they reached the room, Sasuke found that his feeling of dread—yes, he had been _dreading_ this encounter, but he'd never admit it, not even to himself—had been for naught, but he still hated being there in the first place.


	4. Reunion

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes: <strong>So, the sequel—my _original_ story—will be, in turn, Sakura-centric. This one actually will explain more of the SasuSaku relationship and how it came about. Or perhaps it'll be in progress until that story. Hm… I'm not exactly sure how I'll do it, but I will. Oh, and as of now, updates are still going on as quick as possible, and I have no idea when they'll slow down. So enjoy this while you can, okay?

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

It was a fairly large—not too big, not too small—get-together. Not too large but big _enough_ for Sasuke to wish he wasn't there _at all_. He was _still_ looking for and planning an escape route. He didn't want to deal with _any_ of these people.

First, there were the top physical education students: Hyuga Neji, top martial artist and someone Sasuke _really_ couldn't stand (even _Naruto_ was better to deal with than him); Tenten (what was her surname again?), number one in gymnastics and she had _very_ good aim; and Rock Lee, a failure at almost _everything_ he did (how did he get into college again?) and a walking wardrobe _disaster_. All three of them were a year older than everyone there.

Then, there were the animal lovers: Inuzuka Kiba, dog-lover and someone as loud and obnoxious as Naruto (Sasuke never thought it was possible to find a _second_ Dead-Last); and Aburame Shino, bug-lover and the exact _opposite_ of Kiba whom everyone seemed to forget (it was a surprise Naruto had even _remembered_ to invite him). Both of them even _acted_ like their respective pets.

And lastly, there was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio: Yamanaka Ino, head cheerleader and _ex_-leader (thank god for _that_) of Sasuke's fanclub; Nara Shikamaru, the laziest genius in the world who preferred to just watch the clouds (he could have gone to Harvard if he had just _tried_); and Akimichi Choji, the chubby-man of the group (never call him fat) and food expert. Their fathers had been the best of friends.

But even with so many people there, Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that _some_ people were missing from this little party. Besides, he was _positive_ he owed not any one of these people an apology.


	5. Forget

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes: <strong>Okay, so I finished reading _The Secrets of Jin-shei_ which was a very good book. I loved the sisterhood in it and how all the characters were tied together. Somehow . . . it makes me wonder if the ending of _Naruto_ will be like its ending, subtle and full of closure.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

It was about an hour later when Naruto stopped keeping Sasuke under his watchful eye (which wasn't really all _that_ watchful at all), and it was about this time when the Uchiha was ready to escape—key word being _was_. He _was_ about to escape when something, something _pink_, caught his attention.

The last three people, the three missing from the get-together, had come. An odd bunch which left Sasuke wondering how they ever wind up coming here together: Sai, an orphan who loved to paint (Naruto had told him that people said he and Sai resembled each other, but the Uchiha could not find the similarity); Hyuga Hinata, the shy cousin of Neji's and the Hyuga family's heiress (her family's company rivaled that of the Uchiha's); and last but not least, Haruno Sakura, the girl with hair that wasn't _only_ blonde and wasn't _only_ red but a mix of the two colors and with eyes like fresh green grass in the beginning days of spring (. . . _she had really grown_ was the only thought that came to Sasuke's mind). The only thing these three had in common was that they were three of the smartest people in the village. It was odd seeing Naruto chat with them. The blonde had _always_ hated brainiacs, a dislike he shared with Sasuke and a dislike that had spurred for no apparent reason.

Though the fact that these three had come together surprised him, what surprised him even _more_ was that they spoke to Naruto as if they were the closest of buddies. If he remembered correctly, only the Hyuga heiress had shown an interest in the dope. Sai, from what he heard, was thicked-headed and always ended up insulting people while Sakura had never spent the time to really get to know Naruto more because she was always so interested in…

"Hey, Sasuke! Get _over_ here!"

Knowing the Dead-Last would forever bother him about it if he didn't listen, Sasuke stalked over to the small group.

"You remember Hinata and Sakura, right?"

A curt nod.

"Good! Oh, and this is the jerk I've been telling you about, Sai!"

"Nice to meet you, Tweety."

And just from his new nickname (probably a reference to his hairstyle), Sasuke could tell _why_ Naruto had always complained about the artist.

"This is _great_!" Naruto grinned, throwing his arms behind his head. "Since we're all re-acquainted with each other, we can now—"

"Actually, Naruto, I don't know him." Everything and everybody—even the music which Kiba had been DJ-ing—seemed to have froze because that statement had come from Sakura herself.

"Forehead, you're joking, right?" Ino, using the girl's childhood nickname, was the only one who did not seem to have taken those words seriously. "I mean, this is _Sasuke_! As in _Uchiha_ Sasuke? The guy you used to play with, _hang out_ with?"

"I can't say that I remember." The rosette turned to the Uchiha then. "Who _are_ you?"


	6. Annoying

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes: <strong>Okay, I know some of you readers are wondering where this story is going especially with the Sakura not remembering Sasuke part, but I _do_ have a plot for this. I just haven't figured out how I'll reach it. Oh, and as for my other fanfics, _Healing_'s chapter 4 is halfway done, and I finally have an idea for _Sakura DOROPPUSU_'s chapter 3. I will be trying on finishing those two chapters, so I might not be able to work on this fanfic as much, but I will update in less than a week's time, hopefully.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

Haruno Sakura was—and still _is_—the girl with hair that wasn't _only_ blonde and wasn't _only_ red but a mix of the two colors and with eyes like fresh green grass in the beginning days of spring. She was a happy-go-lucky girl. She wasn't too pretty nor was she too cute, but she wasn't _just_ average either, not with her physical traits especially that strawberry blonde hair of hers.

It didn't surprise Sasuke when he found out that she and the two she had arrived with were the exchange students Konoha had sent to Kiri. (The exchange had taken place a few weeks before Sasuke had returned which would explain why Sakura hadn't been there when he had come back. Of course, her not remembering who he was may also have counted for her absent as well, but anywho…) Sakura had always placed very high in every school subject. She was only second to him but only because she was blinded by that oh-so childish crush of hers.

But her crush on him wasn't like any of those of his fangirls, not even like that of her best friend Ino's. No, Sakura had been one of Sasuke's closest friends—they had practically grown up together and, if memory was correct, his mother had simply _adored_ her. And over time, her little crush didn't stay _just_ as a crush. No, he had realized it too—even before she had confessed, way before she had confessed—that she wasn't just an ordinary fangril and that she truly did _love_ him with all of her heart.

However, she didn't _remember_ him—she didn't _know_ him anymore. Of course, he had been gone for a total of _seven years_—the last year of junior high, all of high school, and the first two years of college—and he hadn't kept in contact with any of them. He didn't hold it against her. Seven years was a long time—almost a decade—but she had _loved_ him, or so she said and so he knew, so he expected at least a flicker of remembrance. But that didn't happen.

Haruno Sakura didn't remember him at all. And somehow, that didn't sit well with Sasuke. Not at all. And it annoyed him to no end.


	7. Beginning

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication:<strong> To my Blackberry for having a memopad where I can type all my fanfics chapters on it whenever I can't get onto a computer**  
>notes: <strong>School's started, and I have _no_ free time especially because mom's home and making me stay _off_ the computer for as long as possible. I hardly have any time to do any of my fanfics! I couldn't even continue with the ones that a lot of other readers are waiting for! I have a few couple of reviewers already telling me to hurry it up with the chapters! Life _sucks_...especially because my dad won't buy me a new mouse.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

The evening of the get-together had been her (and Hinata's and Sai's) first night back in Konoha. And that evening also marked the start of when almost _all_ of Konoha 11—they had named their group that after some famous group of friends from some ninja anime they watched, and the name stuck even though they had a _bit_ more than eleven—began to pester the Uchiha like never before. Naruto had been bad _enough_, but now Sasuke actually _wished_ for those nightly meals at Ichiraku's again!

He was so scared—yes, _scared _but he told himself that he was just more annoyed with his "friends" than with his horde of fangirls—that he eventually decided to hide out in the campus library. He liked his peace and quiet, but he had never _liked_ libraries for some reason. And for him to go there, he almost throught the apocalypse was coming. (Seriously, he really did.)

"So _this _is where you've been hiding, huh?"

He found himself looking at large green orbs shaded by pink bangs when he looked up.

"Naruto will be pleased to know. He _has_ been complaining for the longest of times that he couldn't find you _anywhere_ after your classes."

"You wouldn't _dare_." He found it strange that he was actually _threatening_ her—_her_, Haruno Sakura. She had been so _willing_ to help him out in the past. He found himself missing those days.

"Of course I wouldn't." She almost sounded offended that he had taken her joke to heart. "Like you, I know how loud _and_ annoying Naruto is sometimes."

He raised an eyebrow. "_Sometimes_?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Well, I would like to believe he can't help it and that he isn't all _that_ bad."

"He really isn't."

"Takes one to know one, _huh_?"

He was puzzled by her use of idiom.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

And as she left to go find some book, Sasuke decided that, yes, she would be seeing more of him.


	8. Routine

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication:<strong> To days when there is no homework.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Okay, so yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I needed to update _Healing_. And I apologize in advance because I need to update _Heart Under Blade, Sakura DOROPPUSU_, and _Two Hearts and A Red Sin_. Updating the last one won't be so hard cuz I have it all written out somewhere already, but the other two . . . yeah, they're a dozy alright!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

It would appear that Sakura visited the library every _day_. The librarians all knew her, and apparently she didn't even _need_ a library card. She could just borrow a book anytime she wanted but, despite this fact, she had never actually borrowed one before, Sasuke observed. From that day he met her there onwards, he had visited the library daily as well, always staying until she left. No, Uchiha Sasuke was _not_ a stalker. In fact, Sakura sometimes spent her time with him. She, too, did not like it when their friends bothered her.

And so hanging out and spending time with each other started becoming a natural thing for the both of them. But the time they _were_ together wasn't much. Well, actually, they usually spent their whole _day_ together, but they didn't really speak to each other, preferring to read their respective books—he re-reading what chapter they needed to review for an upcoming test while she read medical texts and occasionally romance books. When they _did_ speak, it was during the short snacks they ate. The library didn't allow food but, for some reason, Sakura was again the exception. From the second day onwards, she had begun to bring food for the both of them—sometimes, she brought enough food for a whole _meal_.

Sasuke really had no objections to it, besides the fact that it troubled her to do so (though she claimed it to be nothing and that, since he was a friend of Naruto's, she should try and be nice to him too). After she told him that, he didn't say any more on the subject. Plus, he preferred her cooking over Ichiraku's ramen any day.

And for a few days, the routine stayed the same. Sasuke would come into the library, making sure that none of Konoha 11 followed, and continued to the same spot in the restricted area where Sakura would always be in. They would greet each other and go on with reading their separate books or textbooks. And once it got near their designated snack time, Sakura would pull out her large—_very large_—lunchbox and hand Sasuke a pair of chopsticks by either poking his shoulder with them or throwing them at him. And he, with his fast reflexes, would somehow manage to take those chopsticks out of her hand before she actually did poke him or catch them in the air before they hit him and start eating while she just smiled and ate her portion. They spoke about random things: the weather sometimes, politics occasionally, their group of friends, classes, exams, etc. But after that meal, it was back to silence and reading again until they left to have dinner with their respective best friends, no matter how loud and bothersome the blondes both were.

And during those few days, Sasuke realized something was off about the rosette. Though she repeated over and over again that she did not know or remember him, there were times when it seemed like she was recalling or speaking about something they both did in the past. And so, after those few days, Sasuke decided that it was time to break their routine. And the best way to do that was to treat the girl out to dinner. After all, it was the _least_ he could do since she made all those snacks for him.


	9. Rendezvous

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Okay, happy day because I _finally_ got this chapter up! Again, sorry it took a while, but this was the last chapter I had typed out on my Blackberry, and so I wanted to wait for my ideas to keep flowing so that I have another chapter in wait so that next time you don't have to wait as long. But, so far, I haven't been able to come up with what will happen next. _But_! I do have the beginning of the next chapter written out! And so, the wait shouldn't be too long. Enjoy!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

She was very humble. At least, that didn't really change about her personality-wise. It took Sasuke a while to get her to actually _agree_ with going out with him. (It took another while longer just to get her to walk _into_ his car, but that's another story.) Needless to say, Sakura was very flustered—her face _completely _flushed red—when the Uchiha had asked her out. She was so red, in fact, that Sasuke was almost surprised she didn't faint from how fast the blood rushed to her head. (But then again, she wasn't the Hyuga heiress, and so no surprise there.)

"What girl _wouldn't_ be?" she had countered when Sasuke teased her about her blushing uncontrollalbly. "_The_ Uchiha Sasuke just asked me out!" She acted much like her younger self, much to his amusement and just to get back at him for teasing her so.

Of course, it wasn't going to be a _date_. Just a meal between two firends who were trying to escape their other much louder and more troublesome friends. Yeah… _So not_ a date, no matter how much it sounded like one . . . or looked like one . . . or seemed like one.

He brought her to her favorite restaurant—well, he _hoped_ it was still her favorite restaurant since he was only going on his memory. And to his delight (and hers), his memory served correct. She was thoroughly impressed and enjoyed the "date" despite not even taking a step into the restaurant yet.

The rest of the night, they spend in total bliss, enjoying each other's company and talking the whole time.


	10. Discovered

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> I really hate backpain. I can't go to school or do _anything_! I don't even have the mood to write my stories. It's really bad. When will the pain go away?

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

When he got back to his dorm room, he wasn't expecting _Naruto_to be there. Yes, Naruto was his roommate, but the Dead-last usually stayed out late. (And his late-night partying continued on even _later_ now—which Sasuke had thought almost _impossible_, considering how late Naruto actually stayed out—since Hinata had returned. God only knew why, but everyone from Konoha 11 including Sasuke himself would have liked to believe that Naruto wasn't as dense as he seemed and that he had _finally_ realized—and _hopefully_, returned—the Hyuga heiress's feelings.)

"I want explanations."

Sasuke would have snorted if Naruto hadn't sounded so serious like never before.

"Where have you been disappearing off to after classes?"

No answer. Instead, Sasuke made his way towards the shower.

"Fine, _don't_ answer. But I already have a good idea of where—or should I say _who_?—you've been sneaking off to."

His hand was turning the door knob, intent on ignoring the blonde, when Naruto's next words stunned him.

"You've been seeing Sakura-chan, haven't you?"

The Uchiha turned around, not to glare but look upon his childhood friend-rival as if that had been the smartest thing that had come out of his mouth in _years_. He didn't even need to ask his question before Naruto answered it.

"Hinata-chan saw you guys walking out of the library today. _Together_."


	11. Suspicion

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication:<strong> To my grandma who passed away on Oct. 25, 2011 and who's getting buried Halloween day. 我爱你，婆婆！  
><strong>notes:<strong> Sorry, the chapter came out so late! But my cousins came over and they wiped out _everything_ on my Blackberry! Thank god, I had a backup for all of my files on my computer, but I lost a whole _month's_ worth of stuff—including _Top Girl_'s new chapter! So yeah, this chapter is based off of my memory of how I had written this chapter before. _Hopefully_, this chapter turns out the same way.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

There was a lot of ways Sasuke could have responded to Naruto's accusation. One: He could have explained things to the dope. Two: He could have lashed out at his friend-rival to keep out of his business. Or three: he could have just ignored the blonde and just walk away. But . . . no. He didn't do _any_ of those things. Instead, he just gave a simple "Hn." Nothing more, nothing less.

"Is that _all _you can say?" Naruto seemed hurt, almost screaming. "I'm your _best friend_! Don't I _deserve_ to know about these sort of things? Exactly how _long_ have you two been together?"

Sasuke snorted.

"I mean, yeah, I know we've argued and fought and . . . well, we fought a whole _bunch_ of times, but _come on_! Don't you think you should have _told_ me that you were going out with _Sakura-chan_?"

"_Che_, Naruto—"

"I consider her as my _sister_! And you're like my brother! This is like . . . like _incest_!" But then after Naruto thought about his words, he quickly took them back. "Actually, no, scratch that, and forget I even brought that up." And he continued on with his rant without even stopping to let Sasuke have a say. "But do you know how _hurt_ she was when you left? You completely _broke_ her, Sasuke! She wouldn't talk to any of us, she wouldn't even come out of her _room_! It took us _forever_ to get her back to normal! But your leaving _still_ haunts her to this very _day_! I swear, bastard, if you hurt her again, I'll—"

"Idiot, we're not even going out."

"—beat you black and blue! I mean, do you have _any idea_ how happy she was when you finally came back? It was—wait." Naruto blinked a couple of times, staring at his friend, finally taking in the words the Uchiha had just said. "You two _aren't_ together?"

"No, we aren't, Dead-Last. We just meet up at the library every once in a while."

"Oh. Well, this is awkward."

And then Sasuke glared at Naruto, taking in his words from before. "And what do you mean by '_how happy_'? Sakura doesn't even _remember_ me."

"Oh, th-_that_?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well, I . . . I meant, how happy she was for _me_! You know, she was real happy that I got my best friend back! You know? And . . . like, she was happy that I wouldn't be bothering her too much anymore now that I can bother you instead! Eh-heh-heh…"

However, Sasuke didn't buy it. Naruto was a terrible liar. But when he was going to press further into the matter, Naruto let out a huge *_obviously fake_* yawn.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" He even added a dramatic stretch of his arms. "Time for me to hit the hay! Got classes early in the morning tomorrow!"

And before Sasuke could argue that Naruto had always had early classes and that it had never bothered the blonde's late night habits before, Naruto was already snoring, his head buried under his pillow and blanket.

"_Che_, Idiot…" It was clear to him that Naruto was only fake-sleeping, and it was clear to him that _something_ was up—something about Sakura that Naruto knew and was definitely trying *_horribly_* to hide from him.

And he was going to find out what.


	12. Regret

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> I'm so sorry, you guys! I can't believe I haven't updated this in, like, over a month! I'm so sorry! I was busy planning out things and doing this story and that, and it just got so busy! I'm so sorry! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but... It just didn't flow with the story, and so I had to redo this so many times. I didn't even have the time to write anything out on my Blackberry. I'm so sorry!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

All that night, Sasuke got no sleep—well, actually, Sasuke never really got that much sleep anyway, what with Naruto snoring all the time, but it wasn't because of Naruto's nasal problem this time. No, this time, Sasuke got not sleep—no sleep _at all_, as he thought about Naruto's words. It was . . . mind-boggling.

"_Do you know how_ hurt _she was when you left? You completely_ broke _her, Sasuke! She wouldn't talk to any of us, she wouldn't even come out of her_ room_!_ _It took us_ forever _to get her back to normal! But your leaving_ still _haunts her to this very_ day_!"_

The Dead-Last didn't need to remind him about his departure. He knew very well how much he had hurt the girl when he left. In fact, when he had saw her tears that night, when she had told him that she loved him, he had been almost compelled to stay. And he would have too, if it hadn't been to keep her safe. Yes, he had wanted to stay. He had wanted to stay. And if he had then maybe…

_"I don't know him._ _Who_ are_ you?"_

Maybe she wouldn't have forgotten about him. Maybe she'd still would have remembered. And maybe . . . just maybe, she'd still be in his arms… She still would have loved him, and maybe . . . maybe they could have been something.

_"I swear, bastard, if you hurt her again, I'll beat you black and blue! I mean, do you have _any idea _how happy she was when you finally came back?"_

The Dead-Last didn't know _anything_. Sasuke had learned his lesson. He'd never hurt Sakura ever again. That one time was enough. He knew how extreme the consequences would be now.

She didn't remember him, and that in itself was the _worst_ possible thing to have happened to him.


	13. Drama

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Yep, I'm back. Again, I'm sorry I didn't update in almost thirty days, but I was trying to plan out how this fanfic will go. And I'm happy to say that, yes, I have all my ideas sorted out and I have a very good idea how this will end. Thank you for being patient with me! Oh, and also, the rating went up for this story because of the small language the characters used. (I thought it would add to the anger drama in the story.)

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

When Sasuke woke up, he realized two things: one, he was _damn_ tired—(that's what he gets for thinking all night long)—and, two, Naruto was missing. Yes, missing because Naruto _never_—and this was a _very BIG_ emaphasis on the word "never"—woke up earlier than Sasuke. Never. And so, when Sasuke looked across the room to find the Dead-Last nowhere in sight, he was suspicious. _Very_ suspicious.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sasuke didn't know why he was walking the road he was walking, but he had a pretty good feeling that this road would take him to wherever Naruto had went especially after last night's little conversation.

His instincts were never more correct.

"_What_?" he heard Sakura almost scream. "What do you mean by that?"

"Did you let that big mouth of yours loose?" That was Ino speaking. Sasuke found it ironic that the biggest gossiper in town was yelling at someone _else_ for letting loose some gossip. "I _told_ you, Forehead, not to tell him _anything_! Look at the _shit_ he's got you in!"

"Hey, don't you point any fingers at _me_!" And that was Naruto's voice. "Sakura was _already_ in deep _shit_ when she decided to go along with . . . with whatever the _goddamn_ plan she's got going on!"

"Oh, you _didn't_ just raise your voice at us. You—"

"Enough," Sakura was speaking again. Sasuke heard her sigh. She sounded as though she was shaking with fear. "Naruto, what exactly does Sasuke _know_?"

"I don't think he knows anything."

"You_ think_?" Ino seemed ready to yell at Naruto for the littlest of things. "That's not _good_ enough! If he _does_ suspect something then—"

"Then nothing," Sakura retorted. "I knew sooner or later I'd have to face him. I've just been delaying the inevitable."

"But . . . but Forehead—"

"Look, if he doesn't ask about it then I won't say anything and act like I normally do around him."

"And if he _does_ ask?" Ino seemed skeptical about Sakura having everything planned out.

There was sigh. "Then . . . I'll just come clean."

"Forehead—"

Sasuke walked back to his dormitory then. He didn't need to hear anymore. He didn't _want_ to hear anymore. He didn't need another headache trying to figure things out again.


	14. Rambling

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Okay, another chappie! Yay! Sorry for the really late update again. It's been . . . what? One whole month already. Wow! Time flies! Sorry, sorry. Oh, and if you like Dark Sakura fanfics then please read _The Reason I Became a Witch_.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

A whole two weeks had passed. Quickly zoomed by. And yet, Sasuke still hadn't stepped a foot into the damn library. No, it wasn't because he was _afraid_ or anything like that. Hell would freeze over before he admitted that. He just . . . just… Okay, _fine_! Even _he_ didn't know _why_! He just didn't _want_ to be there. With _her_. And getting all confused again.

He groaned, shoving the textbook off of his desk. It did him no good to study. Not when _she_ occupied his mind. What exactly did Naruto mean when he said that Sakura had a plan? What exactly was she doing? Why was Naruto so _mad_ at her? And why had Ino been so worried about the fact that he would find out about it?

What had Sakura told Naruto about that he had almost let slip out? What exactly would it be that all three of them were trying to cover up? His mind did a double take there for a minute, and he realized that if those three were in on it then perhaps the rest of Konoha 11 were too.

He slammed a fist onto his desk when the thought that everyone was keeping a secret from him reached his mind. He knew he had left them, abandoned them even, but did he really deserve . . . whatever the Hell this was? Exactly what—

His eyes widened when he came to the answer. He could have hit himself for being so _blind_! _Everything_ pointed to that answer. Every. Single. _Thing_.

And just as he was about to storm out of his room to confront the pink-haired girl, the door to his dorm opened.

And there stood Haruno Sakura, biting the bottom of her lip. "I . . . I need to tell you something," she said.


	15. Collapse

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Oh, my god! I didn't update this in almost two months! I am _so_ sorry, my readers! I really am! I really should have worked on this, but I got caught up trying to find a way to wrap up _Sakura DOROPPUSU_. I still have a few more chapters on that, but that trilogy will soon be finished . . . hopefully. BUT! I think I'll add another chapter to this fanfic in less than two weeks. Cross your fingers, and hope I can so do that! At the rate _Top Girl_ is going, it might actually be finished before _Sakura DOROPPUSU_ since I have an easier time writing this story. Oh, and here's a small gift! This chapter is from Sakura's POV. Enjoy~!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

Sakura hadn't known what to do. She hadn't the _slightest_ clue! But when she saw that Sasuke was purposely avoiding her, she _knew_ she had to clear things up before it got worse. After all, things only got this bad because of her. And she knew she had to be the one to take blame. And so, here she was fidgeting like Hinata in Sasuke and Naruto's dorm room standing in front of the Uchiha under his almost fatal glare.

"I . . . I need to tell you something," she had said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was so scared. What if he didn't even want to be _around_ her anymore after she tells him? She didn't know _how_ she would deal with that.

When Sasuke didn't speak, she tried to continue. "I . . . I…" But she found herself at a crossroad. What should she say? How should she tell him? She didn't know _where_ to start. How much was he able to piece together after Naruto's slip-up? Sakura didn't know the answer, and she didn't want to know. She wouldn't be able to face him, if she knew he knew. She wouldn't even be standing here, if she knew how much he knew. Hell, she couldn't even _look_ at his face, let alone breathe correctly in his presence right now.

She opened her mouth yet again, but it quickly shut. What was she to say?

"Sasuke," she started for the third time. "I—"

"Save it."

Her emerald eyes widened, finally glancing up at her childhood crush. She felt so small under his glare. She was scared, her eyes watering.

"Please…" she begged him. She didn't realize she was already beginning to cry. "Hear me out, Sasuke-kun…" She didn't bother detaching the _-kun_ from his name. He already figured it out. "_Please_. I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to _what_?" he spat out. If he wasn't good at controlling his emotions, he might have thrown something at her. "You didn't mean to _pretend_ you didn't remember me? You didn't mean to lead me on?"

"Sasuke-kun! _Please_! Let me _explain_!" Waterfalls were pouring out of both her eyes. It was a surprise she could still see. "I really didn't mean to continue this! I didn't mean to treat you like a stranger! But I . . . I didn't . . . I don't know _why_ I acted like that! When I saw you at the club that night, when I first saw you . . . for the first time in seven _years_, you have to know that I was _genuinely_ happy! I really _was_ happy! I was close to _tears_! I hadn't been that happy since you left!"

"Then _why_?" he asked, taking the pinkette's shoulders and shaking her just once. There was no disbelief in his voice. He knew that Sakura couldn't lie at all when she cried this badly. Heck, he wanted to tell her to calm down and hold her close until she stopped crying like he did when they were still preschoolers, but he wanted—_needed_—answers. "Why would you—"

"I DON'T _KNOW_!"

That shriek surprised both him and the girl who just screamed.

"I don't know…" Sakura murmured again, her eyes downcast and her bangs covering her face. "I really don't…" Her trembling shook her whole frame. "I guess . . . I guess I was just . . . scared. I was scared of you leaving again, and I was scared of loving you again. The words . . . they just came out before I could control myself. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. I just . . . just . . . didn't know what to do… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

But when she leaned against his chest, he recoiled from her. She felt as though she'd been burned.

"And _what_? Do you think an _apology_ is just going to get me to forgive you?" he asked, the fury evident in his tired eyes. "Do you think _crying_ in front of me will get me to _pity_ you?"

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "No, Sasuke, I didn't intend to . . . I didn't think—"

"Right. You _didn't_ think. You didn't think _at all_. And you've been doing that a lot lately! Did you even _think_ about how I'd _feel_ if _you_—my childhood friend, the friend I opened up to even more than Naruto—forgot about me?" he asked her. "No, you didn't. You didn't _think_ about me. You only thought about yourself, Sakura. You didn't think about anyone else. Are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm also at odds with _Naruto_ now because of _you_? Are you happy now that you've made a fool out of me?"

"No, Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to…" Why was her head pounding so hard? "I . . . I really didn't . . ." Why was the room spinning? ". . . I didn't . . ." Why was the floor coming up to meet her face? "I . . ." Why was Sasuke holding her now and calling her name?

_"I'm sorry. That's all I can offer right now. I'm sorry."_


	16. Visiting

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Okay, this is a present from me to you readers. A quick update as an apology for the last two-three chapters being snail-slow updates. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! And this time, it's in Naruto's point of view! The next chapter might go back to being Sasuke's POV or it might be a someone else's and I'm sure you all will like who it is if I choose him. *wink, wink* Well, anyway, enjoy!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

Naruto knew Headmistress Tsunade was going to _kill_ him for skipping out on his exams—his _very IMPORTANT _exams—once he returned to the campus, but there was _no way_ he could concentrate on some petty tests with everything that was going on right now—well, actually, he could _never_ concentrate on _any_ of his tests or quizes or even graded worksheets, but this time was _different_! Different because Sakura was rendered in a coma, and it was because of—no, not the ramen fairy or Santa Claus, but because of Sasuke-teme. (Who would've have guessed it? Note the sarcasm.)

As Naruto made his way to the front desk of the hospital, he sighed. He couldn't totally blame his friend. After all, Sakura's actions were a bit unorthodox. (Yes, Naruto _knew_ what "unorthodox" meant.) He couldn't blame Sasuke for being angry at the girl once he had found out the truth. Hell, even Choji and Hinata—_happy-go-lucky_ Choji (unless he was called fat) and _sweet, innocent_ Hinata—were a bit angry at Sakura's false anmesia and memory loss.

"Going to see your friend again?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" he smiled. "I don't want her to feel as though she's forgotten!"

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Oh, and um . . . Ms., did anyone else come to visit her?" he asked, only wanting to hear _one_ specific name.

"Um . . . just a group of girls. One of them looked Chinese, one had bleached hair, and another had very beautiful light lavendar eyes."

Naruto didn't even need to rack his brain for any people matching those descriptions. He knew right away that the receptionist was speaking about Tenten, Ino, and Hinata.

"What about a guy with black hair who looks almost emo?"

"No, sorry."

Again, Naruto sighed. He knew why Sasuke didn't want to visit Sakura now, but still . . . he should visit _at least_ _ONCE_! Sakura still _loved_ him. Why couldn't Sasuke _realize_ that? She would _want_ him to visit her. Even if he hadn't forgiven her yet, he still should have visited out of goodwill since he was _partly_ the reason for her fainting like that.

However, Naruto rid himself of those thoughts once he reached Sakura's hospital room. He had read once—yes, he _read—_that it wasn't good for a person in a coma to feel negative vibes from their visitors or they wouldn't wake up as soon. He put on a smile before he opened the door.

But once he stepped in, his smile disappeared, and a frown and wide eyes made their way onto his features.

Sakura was _gone_!


	17. Messenger

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Yay! Two updates in one day! Happy day! And because of the happy occasion, this chapter's POV will be . . . . Itachi's! [insert all fangirls screaming] Enjoy! (Next chapter goes back to Sasuke's POV!)

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

Itachi was enjoying—though it was hard to tell because of his always-as-ever impassive face—the beautiful morning. It wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right to his liking. And there was _one_ other thing. Oh, what was it? Oh, that's right. There were _NO_ fangirls stalking him at this hour. Oh, he could have jumped for joy if he hadn't been an Uchiha.

And on this wonderful morning, he decided to stroll around his neighborhood. He felt . . . at peace with the world, and he savored the feeling, for he knew a fangirl was going to pop out at _any_ moment.

And then . . . he heard sniffling. He almost—keep in mind, _almost_—did a double take. He swore that there had been no fangirl in the area. Maybe . . . it was Kisame crying about his appearance again? Or Konan about her troubles with Pein? And that's when Itachi saw the talltale sight of Sakura's bright pink hair.

And when Itachi realized where they were, he knew exactly _who_ was the cause of her tears. After all, Sakura only came to cry on _that_ bench in _that_ playground when _that_ person did something to upset her.

Itachi shook his head and was about to go comfort the girl when an even _better_ idea popped into his head. His morning just got even more wonderful. He took out his phone and dialed a number he _knew_ was back in Konoha because he had his sources and, with said sources, _no one_ could hide a damn thing from him.

The line rang for only three seconds before it was answered. "What," the rude voice said, "do _you_ want?"

"Oh, Foolish Little Brother," Itachi feigned hurt. "Is that all you can say to your _dear_ older brother after seven years of not being home? By the way, Mother is going to kill you for not visiting once you were back."

"Look, is this important? I have something I need to do."

Itachi couldn't help it when a smirk grew on his face. "Oh, and pray tell, does that have something to do with the cherry blossom crying in the playgound you two used to play in?"


	18. Searching

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Hooray! Another chapter within the week! Whoo! Don't get your hopes up, though. I'm still deciding whether or not I should work on a different fanfic since I've updated this a lot already. The next chapter might come within the month or something like that. Anyway, I would like to say thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you very much for liking/loving my story! I really never thought that it'd be liked this much.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

_"Teme! Sakura's MISSING!"_

That was all Sasuke needed to rush out of the classroom. All of the Uchiha's anger was forgotten once he got the text, being replaced by pure worry. Leave it to Sakura to get up and disappear after three _days_ of being comatose. For Heaven's sakes, didn't she _know_ that she could put additional stress to her _already_ stressed out body? (Some medical student she was.) Exactly what was she planning to do?

He met Naruto halfway to the hospital where the Dead-Last began to explain everything to him. Apparently, there was now a search party looking for the pinkette since Naruto had texted all of their friends about the situation. They had already checked in places she could be in—"Well, check _again_!" Sasuke wanted to yell—and places she wouldn't be in.

"Can you think of _anywhere else_ she'd be?" Naruto asked almost impatiently. He apologized immediately afterwards for how rude he sounded, but Sasuke didn't blame him. Finding Sakura came first right now.

"The library," Sasuke told him. "Did they check there?"

"That was the first place Hinata went to," Naruto said. "She has the librarians on alert to call us if Sakura shows up, but . . . so far, nothing. Anywhere else?"

Sasuke shook his head. Where else would that annoying girl be? If she wasn't in her usual hot spots then that meant she didn't _want_ to be found. And she, with all of her many resources, could be _anywhere_ by now. Was she still even in the municipality? Perhaps she went back home to her parents. After all, Sakura did like to go to them for advice and comfort.

"Maybe she's—" But Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish that thought because his phone started ringing at that moment. He quickly took it out, hoping it was Sakura, but the name that he saw had darkened his mood even further. "What," he asked after picking up, "do _you_ want?"

"Oh, Foolish Little Brother," Itachi feigned hurt. "Is that all you can say to your _dear_ older brother after seven years of not being home? By the way, Mother is going to kill you for not visiting once you were back."

Sasuke glared at Naruto who could only hold up his hands and cried, "Hey, don't look at me! _I_ didn't tell him _anything_!"

"Look, is this important?" the younger of the Uchiha brothers asked. "I have something I need to do."

"Oh, and pray tell,"—Sasuke could hear the amusement in his older brother's voice—"does that have something to do with the cherry blossom crying in the playgound you two used to play in?"

"What? Sakura's _where_?"


	19. Forgive

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>summary up until now: <strong>Sasuke was surprised when Naruto said he was friends with two of the smartest people on campus. The Dead-Last had always hated brainiacs, and so had he. That is, until he met her.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Yes, yes, another chapter! Fifth one in a row! Sorry you guys, if you're getting really tired with the updates cuz I _know_ you are *sarcasm*. But I just really needed to get this chapter out of the way and leave you all with a cliffhanger until next time! Tee-Hee!  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> I realized that my summary for this story was kind of like a teaser, almost. The story really isn't like what the summary says, and so I changed it. Hope you like the new summary better!  
><strong>note 3:<strong> REVIEW, PEOPLES! If I get at least six reviews in total on this chapter and the last then I'll update this earlier than the other fanfic I'm working on.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

There had been no need for Itachi to say anymore when Sasuke was told where the cherry blossom was at the moment. The younger of the Uchiha brothers (with Naruto in tow) had rushed to the train station and had gotten on the first train back home. But of course, the older of the Uchiha brothers thought it'd be amusing to . . . "scold" his brother some more.

_"You do know that this is the thousandth time you made her cry, right?"_

_"Foolish Little Brother, I thought you would have learnt your lesson."_

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Why are you so foolish?"_

_"Why would you hold that against her when you've hurt her more?"_

_"It would seem as though you've gotten even more foolish."_

_"You better clean this mess up and learn from it."_

Sasuke scowled as he waited for the train to arrive at the destination point. Of course, he knew he had hurt Sakura so many times over. Of course, he knew that he should have learnt from his past mistakes with her. And of course, he knew it was stupid to hold Sakura for her unorthodox way of running away from him.

And as the train came to a halt, he decided to forgive her for all that she has done. After all, he's hurt her far more than anyone else had. He'll allow her, this once, to hurt him.


	20. Crash

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>To TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno for always reviewing my stories, no matter how badly they're written, and to MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA for having an epic username :)  
><strong>summary up until now: <strong>Sasuke was surprised when Naruto said he was friends with two of the smartest people on campus. The Dead-Last had always hated brainiacs, and so had he. That is, until he met her.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Yippee! The sixth update in a row! I'm sure you all are very happy, aren't you? Be grateful, too! I'm doing this before my homework, you know? You guys might hate me for this chapter, but tell you what: if I finish my homework early, I'll add the next chapter, okay? But please review this one and tell me what you think.

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

He was out of the train station in a flash—if he had still been on the track team then he might have made it to the nationals at the speed he was running at. There was no need to ask for directions either. He knew this neighborhood by heart. After all, he grew up here.

He didn't even need to run all the way to the playground where his most vivid childhood memories had taken place in. He saw Sakura halfway there. She was probably walking back to the train station since it was getting so late already.

He called out her name, but she didn't hear him. The Uchiha realized then that she was in deep thought, not even noticing her surroundings as she crossed the street during the red light for pedestrians.

His legs moved of their own accord when he saw that the truck wasn't stopping.

"Sakura!"

The next thing he knew, he was holding her tight to his body right as the vehicle slammed against them.


	21. Cry

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>To readers who review A LOT!  
><strong>summary up until now: <strong>Sasuke was surprised when Naruto said he was friends with two of the smartest people on campus. The Dead-Last had always hated brainiacs, and so had he. That is, until he met her.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Hoorah! Everyone cheer cuz this is Lucky Number Seven! I can't believe this chapter has over 90 reviews already! Come on, peoples! Let's reach over 113 (because that's the number of reviews my very _first_ fanfic got and that fanfic stunk like crazy)! If we can reach almost 150 then I will be very happy!  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> We're back to Sakura's POV!  
><strong>notes 3: <strong>I felt like just leaving the fanfic off at the last chapter while I worked on others, but I am being very generous right now. This might be the last chapter for a while, kay, peoples?  
><strong>notes 4:<strong> Who else likes the Kdrama _Winter Sonata_? It's a beautiful story!

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

Again, she was crying over him. Again. After all the times that she's promised herself that she wouldn't. Not over him. Not again. But here she was. In the hospital. Crying. Over him. Again.

"You _idiot_!" she wailed, her hands trying to rub away the tears just dripping out of her eyes. "Did I _ask_ you to come look for me? Did I _ask_ you to save me?" She couldn't believe that she got out of that wreck with barely a fractured leg while he was in a coma, like she had been in just this morning. "You idiot! Wake up so that I can yell at you! Wake up so that I can thank you! Wake up so that I can apologize! Sasuke-kun! WAKE _UP_! Please…"

She felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder, his attempt to comfort her because he was crying too and he didn't want her to feel even worse than she already did.

"Sasuke-kun…" She couldn't even look at him, knowing fully well that, once she saw the state he was in, she'd break down. She couldn't lose him again. And not like this. "Wake up, _please_… I'm _sorry_. I'm _so_ sorry… I'll do _anything_ if you just open your eyes and look at me. Please…"

The only real comfort she got was from the steady beating of the machines hooked to him, constantly telling her that he was _alive_. At the very least, he was _still_ alive.

Oh, what was she going to tell his family? How was she going to face them?

"Sasuke-kun, please… No matter what, please don't leave me… Please, not again… I still love you…"


	22. Blessing

**title: **Top Girl**  
><strong>**pairing: **eventual SasuSaku.  
><strong>dedication: <strong>Again, to readers who review A LOT and especially to MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA whose comments just make my day. You rock!  
><strong>summary up until now: <strong>Sasuke was surprised when Naruto said he was friends with two of the smartest people on campus. The Dead-Last had always hated brainiacs, and so had he. That is, until he met her.  
><strong>notes:<strong> Here you go! Eighth update! I swear, this is the fastest that I'm updating! I'm neglecting all other fanfics! Let's see who predicted the outcome correctly!  
><strong>notes 2:<strong> I'm going to keep myself away from this story, so that other readers can review the chapters. Let's see how long I _can_ stay away and work on other fanfics, provided if I decide to add extra chapters.  
><strong>notes 3:<strong> If I don't update this or if I do, the next fanfic I'm working on updating would be _Shinobi, Heart Under Blade_. That and its counterpart are suffering badly.  
><strong>big question:<strong> Should I end it here or continue with another chapter?

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Top Girl

When he opened his eyes, he could see that it was night. The room was dark—pitch-black like night without stars—except for the lamp on the night table. But despite it being so dark that he could barely make anything out in the distance, he didn't like where he was. He never _did_ like hospitals. He heard the scuffling of a chair being pushed back.

"Sasuke-kun?"

In a second, the pinkette was helping him sit upright while he could only stare at her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked again. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, his careful eyes just watching her.

"Sasuke-kun, do . . ." She took in a sharp breath. Her shoulders and frame shook, threatening her to cry. "Do you _recognize_ me?"

And again, there was no answer.

"Sasuke-kun…" She looked as if her already swollen eyes would start to water again. Actually, they already began to water once more. She placed a hand to her lips to quiet her coming sobs.

The Uchiha just closed his eyes and sighed. "Hn, unlike you," he said, "I don't forget the person I love most."

Her spring green eyes were like saucer dishes as she slowly turned to glance at him. "_You_…!"

He smirked, almost chuckling—almost because his chest hurt with every movement. "You know, most girls have something to say rather than look like a total idiot when their crush since childhood has just confessed that he likes her, too."

"You _jerk_!" Sakura couldn't stop the smile from forming on her babydoll face. "I stay here all _day_, waiting for you to wake up, and, once you do, you have me waiting for almost a full _five minutes_ before you say something! I was really scared, you know!"

"Hn, you're so annoying."

"_Bastard_!" She laughed, throwing her arms around him before crying into his shirt. "I thought . . . for a moment, I would be stuck in some stupid drama, trying to get you to remember me!" Her sentence was followed by something that sounded like a mixture of wails and laughter.

"Hn…" He would have hugged her back, if his arms hadn't been hurt during the crash. "Sakura . . . you're heavy…" So instead, he opted to ruin the moment.

"_JERK_!" Sakura might have punched him, if he hadn't been seriously injured and if he hadn't confessed his feelings. She buried her head even deeper into him and just let out an exasperated sigh.

It was fairly easy to make out her next words. He could feel her lips moving against his skin, despite the cloth that separated her mouth from his chest.

"I love you, too."


End file.
